


Fly Me To The Moon

by bangtans_little_unicorn437



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everything is a mess, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, changbin needs help, everything works out in the end, felix is a squish, potential for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_little_unicorn437/pseuds/bangtans_little_unicorn437
Summary: Changbin wants Hyunjin back and jumps to the only conclusion, fake dating Felix the new student except he never thought he'd fall for Felix as well.





	1. The Plan

Changbin was suddenly ripped away from his loving, comforting, soft and spacious bed by the shrill sound of his goddamn stupid alarm clock. He groaned as the sound infiltrated his dream, he was ripped cruelly away from his dreamland to the land of first day back to school after summer break and so he attempted to gain a few more minutes in bed by hitting his snooze button but to no avail. Changbin groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last traces of sleep before actually turning off his alarm clock this time. He swung his legs over the side of his bed as he stretched out the last remnants of sleep, once completed he made his way to his en suite and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Changbin shrugged at the reflection and got to work making himself look decent enough for school. It took around half an hour to actually get ready and then another 15 minutes before Chan arrived with his breakfast. 

 

“Morning Mrs Seo, where is dear Changbinnie? He running late?”

 

Chan asked politely as he entered the rather spacious kitchen, Changbin’s mother smiled back as she stated that Changbin was in his usual morning mood and so Chan brought out the coffee that he had bought on the way. Changbin’s mother gave a laugh at this, she grabbed her car keys and wished Chan luck at school before making her way to her work. Changbin came down the stairs moments later looking like death and so Chan handed over his coffee. He took a sip and almost moaned in delight which made Chan grimace slightly. Changbin kissed Chan on the cheek in thanks, he devoured his breakfast as fast as possible before grabbing his bag. 

 

“Are we going sometime soon Chan?”

 

Chan eye rolled at this statement, he wasn’t the one running late and so he hit Changbin on the arm as they exited the house and made their way to his car. They then made the short drive to Jisung’s house where they picked up a rather chirpy Jisung. 

 

“We do not need to hear about what you and Minho did last night.”

 

Chan stated as soon as Jisung climbed into the car, Jisung glared at him and for a short moment they thought they were not going to get the story but unfortunately Jisung told them the whole thing. By the time they arrived at school, Jisung had given them a full and detailed account of how disgustingly cute he and Minho were and so Changbin had not listened to any of it at all. It, however, did not get any better when they actually arrived at school because as soon as Minho spotted the car he came running over at full speed and Jisung squealed in delight as he caught his boyfriend in his arms.

 

“They literally saw each other last night, no one ever is that excited to see someone they saw last night.”

 

Changbin eye rolled at the cute scene in front of him as he spoke to Chan, upon receiving no reply he turned to see his best friend staring at someone else and groaned rather loudly. Chan turned to look at him concerned clouded his face for a moment until he realised what was wrong. Changbin nearly puked when Jisung started pressing small little kisses to nearly every single part of Minho’s face. In hopes of being distracted from the scene, Changbin turned back to Chan. This however was an unfortunate decision as Woojin had finally noticed that his boyfriend was staring at him from across the yard and had decided to join them. They shared a quick sweet kiss before smiling at each other. Changbin shook his head before breaking away from the group, Chan caught his wrist before he could leave and so he turned back around to see the look of concern on his friends face.

 

“I’ll be fine Chan. It’s not like I actually care that he broke up with me.”

 

Chan wouldn’t let him go until he promised to sit with them for lunch and not hide away in the library. Changbin promised before shaking Chan’s grip off and making his way inside the building that he called school. He took a deep breath as he walked down the corridor, everything reminded him off last year before this summer happened. Changbin used to have a boyfriend, Hyunjin was a perfect boyfriend and he loved him very much. Apparently that wasn’t enough for Hyunjin who had broke up with him two days into the summer holidays. His excuse was that he needed space but apparently space had a name as he had dated Seungmin over the holidays. Changbin held no grudge against Seungmin as Hyunjin had managed to fuck that relationship up too and so they had something in common. 

 

It was in this deep thought that Changbin managed to bump straight into a student carrying far too many folders. There was a rather loud bang as many of these dropped to the floor, this made Changbin jump slightly and just before the guy could fall to the floor Changbin caught his arm. He looked at the guy who was now almost in his arms and gasped. Changbin swore he had never seen anyone who looked as beautiful as this guy did, his adorable freckles lit up his face and his hair was perfectly styled in such a way that made him look like an angel. He knew that he was staring but he couldn’t help but want to take in every single detail. The guy coughed after a moment, he moved away from Changbin to start picking up all of his stuff and so Changbin bent down to help.

 

“I’m sorry for this.”

 

The guy nodded, he was busy picking up all of his papers that he hadn’t really given Changbin another look but now that he could steal small glances, he took every opportunity to do so.  After a few moments in silence the folders were all neatly stacked and ready to go. Changbin decided that he would help this new guy get to his homeroom class but this involved actual communication.

 

“It’s totally fine, I’m so clumsy myself so it’s more my fault. My name is Felix by the way.”

 

There was an awkward pause as they both stood up, Felix brushed the dirt of his jeans as Changbin avoided making eye contact again. Felix attempted to pick up all of his folders from the floor but Changbin stopped him and took a few from him.

“To stop accidents happening again. I’ll take you to your homeroom class then.”

 

Changbin scratched the back of his neck, he could feel his face heating up but luckily Felix didn’t notice and nodded eagerly. They walked only a few paces before Felix realised that he didn’t have a name to put to this other guys face and stopped in the middle of a random sentence.

 

“What’s your name hyung?”

 

Felix asked sweetly, Changbin let out a small awkward laugh as he realised that he hadn’t even given his name and so he told Felix his name. He walked Felix to his homeroom only to find out that they had the same homeroom. There would be no rest for the wicked today, the teacher thanked him for helping Felix and somehow he ended up on ‘watch Felix for the rest of the day’ duty. He sank into his chair next to Hyunjin who had that stupid smirk on his face and was already scribbling away at a piece of paper.

 

Nice to see you again Binnie who is the new guy he’s hot af and I know you think so too.

 

Changbin tried not to react to this but as soon as the teacher turned around, he threw the paper back at Hyunjin who glared back at him. He turned away from his ex to look at Felix who was conveniently sat in front of him to his right, the light from the window seemed to only hit Felix who had his beautiful glow around him. Sure enough, homeroom passed by in a whirl, however, what Changbin was not expecting was Hyunjin. Hyunjin got up before anyone else and was already making his way towards Felix. Changbin quickly followed him but he was not quick enough, Hyunjin smiled and waved at him as he exited the classroom with Felix who was trying to silently ask Changbin for help.

 

“HYUNJIN GET BACK HERE NOW!”

 

Hyunjin simply waved over his shoulder and kept walking ignoring the attention they were now receiving. Changbin followed them down the corridor, he managed to catch up with them just outside the English corridor and sighed in relief when he saw Felix smiling. Hyunjin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kissed his cheek as if everything was fine before waltzing off. Changbin just sighed, he looked at Felix who looked rather shocked but slowly his amazing smile took over his face again. 

 

“Show me to my next class hyung?”

 

Changbin couldn’t help but smile when Felix linked their arms together, they walked slowly towards the first period and chatted aimlessly. Suddenly as they rounded the corner a silence hit them and seemed to grow bigger with every step.

 

“So Hyunjin is nice…..” Felix paused when Changbin eye rolled. “What happened or is happening between you two if it’s alright to ask?”

 

Changbin didn’t respond for a moment, he fiddled with his bag straps and he couldn’t quite put it into words what exactly had happened. Hyunjin had been his everything and more but apparently, that was not reciprocated as Hyunjin had broken up with him on the first day of summer. 

 

“I guess we had something special, I loved him and he broke up with me. That’s the whole story and I am so over him.”

 

Felix nodded slowly as they rounded another corner slower than before, there was a brief moment of silence before Changbin pushed past a group of girls and into the boy's bathroom. Felix quickly apologised to the girls and followed his new friend. Changbin had locked himself in a stall furthest away from the door, Felix tapped on the door and a moment later his friend came out. He brushed away a tear before giving Felix a shy small smile. 

 

“I may have been lying when I said I was over him.”

 

Felix didn’t know if it was okay but he hugged Changbin, Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix and let out a shaky breath. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell went and Changbin moved towards the door. Felix stopped him so that they could talk more as he never really cared about English lessons, he was Australian after all and he would much prefer to comfort Changbin.

 

“You know even though he broke up with you, I can see that he cares about you. You know I almost think there is something more to the story. You should talk to him Binnie hyung.”

 

Changbin shook his head which was rather cute in a way, Felix tried not to smile at the sight and decided to hug Changbin again. They parted a moment later when some guy came in to go to the toilet, he gave them a weird look which actually gave Felix an idea.

 

“Make him jealous. Binnie I am your boyfriend now and together we’ll make Hyunjin hyung jealous enough so that I can show you that he cares about you.”

 

Felix looked so excited at his brilliant idea, he turned to look at Changbin who was staring back at him like he had grown multiple heads and the other guy practically ran out of the bathroom. Changbin thought through the idea, it would be rather nice to see Hyunjin jealous and getting back at Hyunjin was all he wanted to do.

 

“Fine but we need to think about our story like how we met, I can’t be going around saying I started dating the new guy less than an hour after I met him as that makes me look desperate.”

 

Felix laughed at this, he reached over to grab Changbin’s hand and intertwined their fingers. For a moment they just stood there looking at their hands before Felix spoke.

 

“Come on let’s go find somewhere private to sort out our story before lunch boyfriend hyung.”

 

Changbin followed the younger out of the bathroom with a rather large smile on his face which was really new. 

  
  



	2. Hyunjin's Confession

The bell sounded for lunch, Chan made his way through the busy corridors to his usual spot, already sat at their spot was Hyunjin and Jisung who looked like they were in some heated discussion. Chan took a seat opposite his two friends, they looked up to smile at him before going back to discussing whatever they were talking about.

 

“If Changbin hyung is really dating Felix then how the fuck did they meet?”

 

Hyunjin sounded exasperated but now Chan was interested in the topic of conversation and so he inquired into what they were talking about. Jisung rolled his eyes at Chan, how on earth did he not know already as everyone who was anyone knew.

 

“Binnie skipped English this morning, some guy apparently caught him making out with Felix the new guy in the bathroom and henceforth Changlix was born. Oh here comes Changlix.”

 

Chan rolled his eyes this time, he hated referring to people by their ship names but apparently Jisung gave no fucks. Chan turned to wave at Changbin, he took a look at this Felix and was pleasantly surprised. They reached the table in seconds, Felix giggled sweetly when Changbin pulled out a seat for him and even went as far as kissing Felix on the cheek. Hyunjin slammed his cup down on the table, his face was now tight in annoyance and Chan was rather glad that the cup was plastic and not glass.

 

“Guys meet my baby, this is Felix my boyfriend.”

 

Felix’s face flushed at the nickname, he reached over to Changbin and laced their hands and fingers together again with a wide smile on his face. Chan bit his lip to keep his smile at bay, they were a rather cute couple and Changbin seemed happy.

 

“So how did you meet Felix then?”

 

Hyunjin put emphasis on Felix’s name, his smile was so fake and Changbin couldn’t help but scoff at this. Jisung raised his eyebrows at this, the tension had heightened and it was now rather awkward. 

 

“We met during the summer, he lives down the road from me and I helped him move in.”

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, he knew that Felix did in fact live on the same street as Changbin as he had caught sight of his folder this morning. He picked up his fork and began stabbing things on his plate with a new found veracity. Of course Minho and Woojin picked this moment to join them.

 

“So why does it feel like I could cut the tension with a knife?”

 

Woojin spoke as he shoved Changbin so that he could take the seat next to Chan, Changbin landed in Felix’s lap and so Felix settled Changbin so that he was sitting more comfortably in his lap. Minho pointed at the pair as his answer to the question before poking Hyunjin who got up and stormed away from the table.

 

“Ahh you must be Felix, well it is wonderful to meet you.”

 

Felix smiled back at Woojin, his gaze was still on Hyunjin who was now shoving his lunch into the bin and he slammed the door on the way out. Changbin looked up from his dinner to watch the door swing shut, he quickly looked down as Felix kissed his cheek softly. The group cooed at the gesture before moving on with the conversation. Chan looked up at the door before whispering something to Woojin and following Hyunjin out of the room.

 

\---

 

Chan found Hyunjin in an empty maths classroom throwing a pencil at the wall, he managed to duck before it landed in his head and again when Hyunjin spotted him. He made his way through the desk maze towards his friend, he took a seat on the desk next to him and swung his legs out. Hyunjin glared at him and so he stopped swinging his legs. 

 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

 

Hyunjin eye rolled at this, Chan smiled softly and resumed with swinging his legs. Hyunjin took a moment to think, he knew that he could trust Chan but did he really want to tell Chan the truth. What if Chan told Changbin as he knew they were very close and then Changbin would think that he is an asshole. Hyunjin took a deep breath, in a flash second he realised that Changbin already hated him and so he had nothing to lose. 

 

“My parents made me break up with Changbin. They don't like the fact I'm gay but they were going to accept me if I let them pick me a boyfriend. I thought they liked Changbin and so didn't think they wouldn't pick Changbin. They picked Seungmin of course and I dumped Changbin like the stupid idiot I am. Now he's happy with someone else”

 

Chan nodded, he needed a moment to process all of this information before coming up with a response. Hyunjin jumped off the desk and began pacing around the room. Chan caught him on his second walk around the room and wrapped the younger up in his arms. 

 

“So let me get this straight, you like Changbin still but broke up with him because you wanted your parents to like you. But now, after you've hurt Changbin, you want him back. Then in came Felix and it was all too much.”

 

Chan waited for Hyunjin to say anything but nothing came out of his mouth. He hugged the younger tighter when he felt Hyunjin beginning to cry and didn't let go until the last sob escaped his mouth. He pulled away to brush away the tears from Hyunjin’s face. 

 

“I know this sounds like terrible advice but I really think Changbin deserves to hear this. And you deserve to tell him how you feel.”

 

Hyunjin scoffed at this, there was no way that he was going to say any of what he just said to Changbin and so he would much rather suffer in silence. 

 

\---

 

Changbin watched Chan leave, the doors closed firmly behind him and just a moment later he got up and went in the opposite direction. He knew that Felix would follow him, he could feel his presence behind him and so stopped and waited for Felix to catch up. The younger smiled widely at Changbin before sensing that something was off and so his smile became softer. 

 

“Talk to me.”

 

Changbin couldn't believe how aware Felix was, he could sense subtle changes in behaviour so well and was rather easy to talk to. In fact, so far he made the perfect fake boyfriend. 

 

“I just don't like see Hyunjin mad even though its utterly stupid.”

 

Felix shook his head, they had just about reached Changbin’s locker when he leant down to kiss his cheek rather sweetly. Changbin almost froze but then he caught sight of Jisung waving at them through the window that looked out onto the yard. He rolled his eyes and flipped Jisung off before walking a few steps to his locker.

 

“It's not stupid. You obviously care about him. You need a distraction.”

 

Changbin raised an eyebrow at this, he had no idea what Felix was suggesting and the smile on his face made it worse. He decided to tease Felix by leaning forward as if he was going to kiss him but instead began his tickle torture. Felix squealed, his laughter was infectious and soon they were both laughing really hard. Changbin opened his eyes to watch Felix as he giggled away, he swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight as this one, with his head tilted backwards and the widest smile ever he looked like an angel. He would have kissed Felix right then and there if it hadn't been for the bell. Changbin was pulled away from his moment and back to reality. Felix didn't sense that anything was wrong and linked their hands together as they walked to next lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit shorter, had a pretty weird and bad week but I promised an update and so here it is. Thanks for the comments and kudos, it really does keep me going and I promise a longer chapter next week. Please leave kudos and comments to help me improve my work. Thanks for reading. See you next week x


	3. The End Of A Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween dance ends and starts a new era.

The first few weeks of term almost flew by for some, Hyunjin on the other hand could have sworn that no other time in his life had gone slower. He'd almost got used to seeing Changbin regularly but as soon as Felix appeared the jealousy made an ugly appearance. He tried avoiding Changbin but that proved impossible when they had basically the same timetable and lived on the same street. Hyunjin’s little brother, Jeongin, wasn't making anything better as he adored Changbin. It was rather cute how Jeongin looked up to Changbin and Changbin absolutely adored the younger. It just was another time that he had to see happy Changbin, he loved seeing him happy but he wanted to be the person making him smile. He hated this side of him, he never thought he'd be that selfish jealous ex and he didn't want to hurt Changbin at all. Changbin looked so happy with Felix and that's all Hyunjin ever wanted for Changbin. 

 

\---

 

Three weeks into term the Halloween dance was announced, Changbin immediately knew who he was going to ask and was mid way through preparations when Hyunjin walked into the room. He looked over Changbin’s shoulder to see what he was doing and scoffed. Changbin raised an eyebrow, Hyunjin was getting increasingly more and more rude and Changbin needed an explanation. Hyunjin sat down next to him, he bit into an apple offering no explanation for his actions and so Changbin rolled his eyes. 

 

“If you are going to ask Felix to the dance at least make sure it's cute. Like surprise him, heard he likes plane rides. Why don't you do this?”

 

Hyunjin had this whole elaborate plan for Changbin, Changbin thought it was a bit over the top but it was really cute. Felix deserved something memorable but he was still his fake boyfriend and so he didn't know if it would be stepping over the line. 

 

“You don't like it. I can tell.”

 

Changbin didn't ask how Hyunjin knew, he simply turned away from the other hoping that he would get the hint but of course he didn't. He kept biting away at his apple until just the core was left. It was almost like he couldn't feel how awkward it was at all. 

 

“So who you taking to the dance?”

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the question, he wasn't going and there was no way anyone could convince him otherwise. Before he could tell Changbin that he wasn't going to the dance, Seungmin walked in and sat down in front of them. The tension dramatically grew and suddenly an awkward silence developed between them. 

 

“Hyunjin please go to the dance with me my parents are in my back about it and I'll owe you one.”

 

Hyunjin would have said no, why on earth would he go to a dance with his ex whilst pining about his ex ex but he caught sight of Changbin face and the hurt confused look that flickered across his face made his answer easier.

 

“Babe why wouldn't we be going to the dance together? I'm your boyfriend after all. Gosh. I had this whole elaborate plan to ask you as well.”

 

Seungmin’s facial expression faltered for a moment before going back to his usual resting face it was still clear that he was confused but not clear enough to alert Changbin to anything unusual. Changbin, on the other hand, looked rather jealous for someone who had a boyfriend and he almost immediately got up from the table. Before he could exit the room, however, Felix entered the room bumping into Changbin. There was a pause where they simply looked at each other Felix then looked up at Hyunjin before slipping his hand into Changbin’s and leaving the room with him.

 

“Mind informing your boyfriend as to what the hell is going on?”

 

Seungmin placed emphasis on the word boyfriend and was almost glaring at Hyunjin who simply rolled his eyes in response. He would have given Seungmin the true reason for whatever he was doing now but the whole thing seemed so stupid. Hyunjin sighed, Seungmin’s glare disappeared and they sat in silence until the bell rang. Whatever was going on, Seungmin knew, he would find out soon.

 

\---

 

“So what did he do this time?”

 

Felix spoke softly as he pushed himself up onto the bench next to Changbin, he looked rather shocked rather than hurt now and hadn’t said anything during their walk outside. He turned to look at Felix before leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder as a sigh escaped his lips.

 

“Seungmin and Hyunjin are back together.”

 

Changbin’s voice almost came out as a whisper, a single tear escaped his eye as he pushed back the lump in his throat. He actually didn’t fully understand why he was so upset in the first place, he had been happier than he had ever been in a while in the past few weeks with Felix and he did not want Hyunjin to spoil this. There was a part of him that never wanted Felix to stop being his boyfriend and the other part that kept on reminding him of the arrangement they had. 

 

“So what happens now? I'm not sure if I want to get involved with a jealousy contest because that is all this is right?”

 

There was an awkward pause for a good while, Felix desperately wanted Changbin to tell him that it was different that maybe they had something but the silence dragged on. Changbin had a million thoughts running through his head but no matter what nothing was coming out of his mouth. Felix stood up after another minute with no response, he turned to look at Changbin and sighed. 

 

“If that's all us meant to you then it's over. See you around Changbin hyung.”

 

Felix walked away leaving Changbin confused and hurt. He had no idea what he truly felt at this point but he knew that it hurt. 

\---

 

Chan was on his way to his last period of the day when Felix ran past him in the corridor, he would have immediately followed him if it wasn't for the fact that he caught sight of Changbin outside and so he immediately went out to his best friend. On the way, however, he managed to give a look to Jisung and Minho who both turned and walked in the direction of Felix. Chan was cautious with his walk up to his best friend, he had no idea what had happened and a hurt Changbin was a scary one. He noticed the tears as he got closer and immediately fell forward to wrap the smaller up in a hug. Changbin cried, sobbed and clung onto Chan until the last tear dried. Chan simply held him until Changbin pulled back to brush stray tears away. 

 

“You guys break up?”

 

Chan asked, he had sensed that there was something off about their relationship since the beginning but didn't want to pry. Changbin shook his head, he wanted to tell Chan the truth but he was struggling to put that into coherent sentences. 

 

“We weren't ever together hyung. I used him to get back at Hyunjin. But then Hyunjin got back together with Seungmin and Felix left. I didn't want him to leave but I want Hyunjin too.”

 

Changbin could feel the lump growing in his throat but pushed it back. He had done enough crying for today and wasn't planning on doing more. Chan took a deep breath, that was a lot of information to take in at once and so decided to logically go through it all. The more he looked at it, the more it began to make sense but there was one thing he knew that Changbin didn't know. 

 

“Hyunjin isn't with Seungmin. I'm pretty sure he's using Seungmin like how you used Lix.” Changbin flinched at this. “Sorry. Anyway so long story short, you like Hyunjin still, Felix was your fake boyfriend and now you sort of like Felix.”

 

Changbin nodded slowly, he was still caught up on the bit about Hyunjin and Seungmin which Chan sensed. He had little idea how Changbin was going to get out of this mess but he knew the best place to start. 

 

“Okay first you're going to tell Hyunjin all of this and actually talk to him. Then I want you to talk to Felix tell him about everything. Then you should know what to do. Its okay to like more than one person and its perfectly fine to have more than one boyfriend Binnie.”

 

Changbin nodded as he looked back in the direction that Felix had left and began to think deeper about what he wanted to say to the two most important people in his life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit irregular from now on. Thanks to all the feedback I have gotten, its made it easier to update. Promise that the next chapter will be sometime next week. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks


End file.
